


Bat-Hound

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is saved by a dog and takes him home to Bruce. </p><p>Also Bat-Cow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat-Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riddle_of_the_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_of_the_sphinx/gifts).



It was cloudy like always in Gotham and even though they said it wasn't going to rain, it did. It was pouring down hard soaking the redhead right through. It was cold thanks to the wind and the fact it was fall.

Sneezing Edward hurried to hide under a store sign. Shivering he looked up at the sky and cursed his luck. Of course it would rain right after he told his lover not to come pick him up, of course it was be heavy rain and of course he would getting soaking wet.

"Well, well," A voice said. "Look at what we have here,"

Turing around to the side Edward saw three large thugs standing there right outside the alleyway, big brully men looking for a fight. Moving back a bit Edward held onto himself to keep warm. It was still noon so they shouldn't try anything other than taunting.

"It's Wayne's little bitch," One of them said laughing. "What're you doing here, sweetheart? Your sugar daddy get tired of you?"

Scowling Edward choose to walk away. Ever since reforming, own his own Detective Businesses, working a few cases for Batman, meeting and dating Bruce Wayne who turned out to be Batman, and now a few years later everyone liked to talk bad about him because of his past.

It was a huge problem in the beginning of their relationship. It was met with resistant especially from Bruce' children. Most of them were outraged about it and they refused to talk to their father for a long time. Only one of the boys has just stared at him for a long time before just nodding and excepting it without a word.

Still it was hard, it caused Edward a lot of stress, a lot of pent up fears and slowly and surely they all came around, even came to ask Edward for some help on certain of things. They grew closer or as close as they could.

"Hey, where ya going?!"

Edward sped up trying to get away when a hand grabbed Edward's shoulder. Yelping Edward was about to hit the man when a barking was heard and a suddenly a large black mass was suddenly chasing off the three men.

A few moments later a large dog came back wagging his tail. Edward blinked and carefully held out his hand as the dog licked it. Smiling he started to pet the dog.

"Good boy, you're a good boy," Edward smiled before petting the dog more on the head and neck. "Thank you for the help. That was really brave of you."

The dog gruffed.

Laughing Edward leaning down to hug the dog. "You remind me of Bruce."

\--

Bruce was getting in from the office later. He walked though the Manor doors, put his briefcase down, undid his tie before popping his back. It had been a long day of meetings, signings, work drama and when it was all over all he wanted to do was get home and relax for a few hours before going out to patrol.

"Bruce, your home!"

Looking up Bruce smiled seeing Edward leaning over the banister. "Yes, I am."

"I have something to show you," Edward smiled before hurrying down the stairs and into his arms. They shared a kiss. "I love you,"

"I love you, too." Bruce kissed those soft lips again. "You looked excited. What is it?"

"Come on, it's in our room." Edward dragged him by the hand. "Come on, come on, come on~!"

They made it to the Master Bedroom, Edward pushed open both doors yelling 'Ta da!' and there onto he bed was a large black dog, that looked like it was a mix between a hound a great Dane.

"Surprise!" Edward rushed over to the dog and snuggled the dog's face. "He saved me from a muggins today,"

"You almost got mug?" Bruce walked over and pulled Edward close to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, this dog saved me," Edward smiled. "Look, look! He reminds me of you."

The dog looked like he was studying them. Bruce chuckled. "I can see it. So, you want us to keep him?"

"You can adopt him!" Edward moved away pulling out a paper stack. "I have the papers all ready for you."

"Thanks," Bruce sat on the bed petting the dog behind the ears. "Hey, boy, did you save my wife today?"

The dog made an agreeing sound.

"Hey, I'm not a wife," Edward pouted holding out the pen and papers. "You sigh here and here."

"Alright," Bruce took it. "I've been wanting a dog for a while now."

"What are you going to name him?" Edward asked pointing the name spot. "We can call him Bruce the Hound."

"How about... Ace?"

"Ace...?" Edward looked up in thought before smiling. "Ace the Bat-hound!"

They laughed about it as Bruce wrote down the name. They talked for a bit afterwards before they decided that a nap before patrol would be a good idea. Edward was curled up on Bruce's side and Ace was laying over them as if protecting them.

Bruce was awake petting the hound. There was something special about this dog, he could feel it. Looking down at his lover he kissed Edward's forehead. The redhead mumbled something in his sleep smiling and snuggling closer.

Just as Bruce was falling asleep he received a text message. Opening it he saw it was from Dick and attacked to it was a picture of Damian next to a cow and the cow had cape on it and the text read:

'Damian adopted a cow and named it Bat-Cow! Hahaha!'


End file.
